Murder Mystery
Murder Mystery 'is a 16-player gamemode where one person may be assigned three roles: Innocent (14 players), Detective (1 player), or Murderer (1 player). Each role has a different objective. '''Innocents '''must try to survive as long as possible. The '''Detective '''must find and shoot the Murderer with their bow. The '''Murderer '''must try to kill all of the other players without getting shot or running out of time. Gold randomly spawns around the map, and it can be used to earn certain items. Each person has a certain chance of being the Murderer or the Detective. These chances are shown in the waiting lobby. Modes 'Classic In Classic Mode on Murder Mystery, players take on the role of Murderer, Detective, or Innocent. The Murderer must be sneaky and try to kill as many people as he can without being caught or killed. The Detective and Innocents must work together to protect each other and try to figure out who the murderer is. 'Assassins' Assassins is a mode that completely changes the core gameplay of Murder Mystery. In Assassins mode, all players are Assassins and have a sword. After the start of the game, you'll receive a map-based Wanted Poster showing you who your target is. You must track and kill this player to earn points. If you successfully kill your bounty, you'll be assigned another one - just check the map again. Watch out though - you are someone else's target and they will be trying to kill you. If your Assassin is near you, your 'heartbeat' will increase on-screen. Be one of the last 2 players to survive to win. 'Hardcore' Hardcore Mode is a tweaked version of Classic mode that is intended to offer a fairer experience for more competitive players. In Hardcore Mode, parties are disallowed from joining to discourage cheating / cross-teaming. All skins andnames are randomised to prevent abuse. Gameplay Gold If Gold is collected, 15 points are gained. Gold can be used to buy: Bow/One Arrow '''(All maps): Costs 10 Gold (automatically given to the player when 10 Gold is acquired), used to shoot the Murderer and kill him/her. 'Bow/One Arrow '(Assassins Mode): Costs 5 Gold (automatically given to the player when 5 Gold is acquired), used to shoot your assassin or target and kill him/her. 'Rapid Transport '(Transport map): Costs 2 Gold, takes a player to another area quickly '''Shield generator (Transport map): Costs 3 Gold, gives you three blue glass blocks. When you place one, a temporary wall of blue glass will appear in front of you. Trap Activation '(Towerfall map): Costs 1 Gold, used to activate a trap that removes blocks in a certain area. All players standing on these blocks will fall into a pit and die. The person who activated the trap will gain 200 points if the Murderer is killed this way, but if an Innocent or the Detective dies this way, the person who activated the trap will receive a 200 point deduction. '''Monorail '(Hypixel World map): Costs 1 Gold. Can be used to ride a minecart that takes a player to another location in the map. 'Roller coaster '(Hypixel World map): Costs 1 Gold. Can be used to ride a minecraft that takes a player around the park and back to the same location. 'Mystery potion '(Library map): Costs 1 Gold. Gives a potion that may inflict Blindness or Slowness for 10 seconds or provide Speed, Invisibility, or Invincibility for 20 seconds to the drinker. 'Gift to gods '(Archives map): Costs 1 Gold. Right click on a hopper at the pyramid or the temple to fire the hoppers. If all 4 hoppers are activated, a secret passage is opened. '''Horse(Gold Rush map): Costs 3 Gold. Gives a horse the player can ride. All horses have the same stats. Roles Most players are assigned this role. They must survive until the Murderer is killed or runs out of time. Innocents can collect gold, which can be used to buy certain things. Every thirty seconds an Innocent survives, they will gain 150 points. If they shoot the Murderer with a bow and kill him/her, 200 points will be gained. The Detective starts off with a bow and has unlimited arrows, unlike Innocent players. However, the bow has a short cooldown time before it can be used again. The Detective will gain 200 points if he/she kills the Murderer, and 100 points for each Innocent that is alive after the Murderer is killed. The Murderer receives a knife. It can be used to kill innocents, either by left clicking when they are within the knife's range or by right clicking and throwing the knife. The Murderer gains 100 points for each Innocent killed, and must kill all of the other players before the time runs out or he/she is shot with a bow. Kill some people Maps Anicent Tomb.png|Ancient Tomb|link=Ancient Tomb (Murder Mystery) Mm archives.png|Archives|link=Archives (Murder Mystery) Cruise Ship.png|Cruise Ship|link=Cruise Ship (Murder Mystery) Gold Rush.png|Gold Rush|link=Gold Rush (Murder Mystery) Headquarters.png|Headquarters|link=Headquarters (Murder Mystery) Hollywood.png|Hollywood|link=Hollywood (Murder Mystery) Hypixel world.png|Hypixel World|link=Hypixel World (Murder Mystery) Library.png|Library|link=Library (Murder Mystery) Towerfall.png|Towerfall|link=Towerfall (Murder Mystery) Transport V2.png|Transport V2|link=Transport V2 (Murder Mystery) Murder Mystery Shop Loot Chests Unlock new in-game cosmetics by opening Loot Chests. Loot Chests can contain Common, Rare, Epic or Legendary cosmetics. Loot chests can be purchased from the Hypixel Store. Projectile Trails Projectile Trails change your projectile particle trail effect. Victory Dances Victory Dances change the way that you celebrate when you win a game. Last Words Last Words change the words that display above your corpse on death. Knife Skins Kill Notes Kill notes change the note that you want to display to players that kill you. Gestures A range of gesturesyou can use in-game by typing out /gesture to taunt other players. Quests & Challenges Sources *https://hypixel.net/threads/murder-mystery-v1-0-is-now-live.1347980/ Category:Minigames Category:Murder Mystery